Charmed
Čarodejnice (Charmed) je americký fantasy televízny seriál. Príbeh je o troch sestrách, ktoré sú najmocnejšími dobrými čarodejnicami na svete. Každá zo sestier má jedinečnú magickú silu, ktorá rastie a vyvíja sa v priebehu ich života. Sestry Halliwellové žijú v San Franciscu a svoje schopnosti používajú na boj proti démonom a iným zlým silám. Producentom seriálu je Aaron Spelling, v hlavných úlohách hrajú Alyssa Milanová, Holly Marie Combsová, a Shannen Dohertyová, ktorú od štvrtej série nahradila Rose McGowanová. Seriál skončil ôsmou sériou, jeho posledná časť bola odvysielaná 21. mája2006 v USA. Titulnú skladbu, ktorá sa volá „How Soon Is Now?“, naspievala skupina Love Spit Love (pôvodne ju nahrali The Smiths). POZOR! Popisy obsahujú spoilery 1. SÉRIA San Francisco: Prue a Piper Halliwellové žijú ako dve normálne sestry, no len dovtedy, čo sa neobjaví ich tretia sestra Phoebe. Prue si o nej myslí, že je nezodpovedná a že sa vyspala s jej snúbencom Rogerom, čo bolo nakoniec príčinou, že sa s ním rozišla. Piper sa však teší. Ešte v noci sa Piper a Phoebe zabávajú so starou špiritistickou doskou, ktorá zrazu ukáže slovo povala. Phoebe sa tam vydá a objaví Knihu Tieňov, čo je kniha mágie a prečíta zaklínadlo, ktoré sestrám vráti ich schopnosti: Prue hýbe telesami, Piper dokáže zmraziť čas a Phoebe vidí budúcnosť. Odteraz je ich úlohou bojovať proti černokňažníkom, ktorí ich chcú zabiť, musia bojovať proti démonom a chrániť pred nimi nevinných ľudí, inak povedané, ľudí bez magických schopností. Spoločne porazia svojho prvého súpera, Piperinhopriateľa Jeremyho a učia sa bojovať proti zlu. Prue sa svoju moc ihneď naučí ovládať a Piper sa to tiež skoro naučí. Len Phoebe má s predtuchami problémy. Stretávajú sa so svojím otcom, ktorého Prue neznáša, pretože si myslí, že ich len tak opustil, keď boli malé, a ukáže sa, že ich chce len ochrániť a zobrať im ich čarovnú moc. Spoznávajú tiež opravára Lea, do ktorého sa Piper a Phoebe zahľadejú, no Piper ho naozaj miluje a začne s ním chodiť, no Phoebe čoskoro zistí, že je to ich nosič svetla, či inak povedané, anjel strážny, ktorého úlohou je ich chrániť. Postupom času, sa sestry stretávajú so svojou praprapra...starou mamou Melindou Warrenovou, ktorá bola v ich rode prvá, čo dokázala čarovať. Ničia démona v ich dome Woogymana, z ktorého mala Phoebe strach, no je to práve ona, ktorá ho úplne porazí. Bojujú proti démonovi strachu Barbasovi, cestujú do minulosti, kde stretávajú svoju mŕtvu mamu a starkú, pomáhajú duchom, alebo proti nim bojujú, Phoebe začína trénovať bojové umenie, zažívajú lásky, konkrétne Prue chodí s policajtom Andym, ktorý spočiatku nevie, že je čarodejnica a keď Prue na neho nemá čas, rozíde sa s ňou, avšak čoskoro sa dozvie, že sú čarodejnice a chráni ich, no zabije ho démon Rodriguez, čo Prue veľmi bolí. Navyše sa Prue a Piper dozvedajú, že Leo je tiež magická bytosť, no Piper s ním aj napriek tomu ostáva. 2. SÉRIA Začína sa tým, že démon Abraxas ukradne sestrám ich Knihu Tieňov do inej sféry a oživuje démonov, ktorých sestry porazili a Prue už nechce byť čarodejnicou, pretože sa cíti vinnou za Andyho smrť a nechce riskovať aj životy Piper a Phoebe. Zlomové udalosti si našli miesto aj v tejto sérií: sestry cestujú do budúcnosti, kde musia zachrániť Phoebe, ktorá je odsúdená na trest smrti, Piper chodí s Leom, no keď s ňou často nie je, začne chodiť so svojim susedom Danom, no nakoniec sa rozhodne pre Lea a s Danom sa rozíde, no ten jej stále donáša informácie o Leovi a myslí si, že je klamár. Piper si navyše otvára svoj vlastný klub P3, ktorému sa spočiatku nedarí, no keď v ňom koncertuje skupina Dishwalla, stane sa populárnym. Prue sa na deň premení na muža, získava novú schopnosť- astrálnu projekciu, pomocou ktorej sa môže rozdvojovať, Andyho kolega Darryl zisťuje, že sú čarodejnice, sestry opäť stretávajú Barbasa, no opäť ho zničia, Phoebe spoznáva svoj minulý život, ba dokonca cestuje do 20. rokov minulého storočia. Spoznávajú Sama, nosiča svetla ich matky, pokušiteľa, stretávajú svoju babku, či tetu Gail, ktorá napokon umrie, Phoebe začne študovať psychológiu, no bojujú tiež proti doktorovi Williamsonovi, ktorý získa ich sily a zabíja. Na konci spoznávame štyroch jazdcov apokalypsi, dozvedáme sa o Zdroji a celá séria je zakončená tým, ako Piper a Leo odchádzajú "hore", na miesto, kde žijú Starší. 3. SÉRIA Hneď na začiatku spoznávame štátneho obhajcu Colea Turnera, s ktorým začne chodiť Phoebe, no ukáže sa, že je to démon, no ona ho aj napriek tomu miluje, ba dokonca nafinguje pred sestrami jeho smrť, no on žije. Phoebe tiež získava novú schopnosť levitáciu a Piper na konci vybuchovanie. Na začiatku tiež sestry spoznávajú nového súpera a to Triádu, no Cole už ako dobrý ju zničí. Aj tu je mnoho dôležitých udalostí: sestry cestujú do 16. storočia, kde spoznávajú(aj keď si to neuvedomujú), matku Melindy Warrenovej, ktorú zachránia, konkrétne zabránia tomu, aby sa malá Melinda dostala do rúk zlej bosorky, ktorá ju chce zabiť. Prue nakrátko získa schopnosť empatie, no nakoniec o ňu príde. Piper a Leo sa aj napriek zákazu Starším pokúsia zobrať, no podarí sa im to až na druhýkrát, no Prueina astrálna ja im to takmer pokazí, no ešte predtým sa Prue a Piperdozvedajú, že Cole je živý. Opäť sa stretávajú so svojim otcom Victorom, s ktorým sa Prueuzmieri a on ostane v San Franciscu. Cole chce s lásky k Phoebe pomáhať sestrám, no keď musí sledovať Bratstvo, čo je spolok démonov, stane sa opäť zlým, no Phoebe ho aj na jeho požiadanie nechce zbaviť zla, pretože mu už neverí, no nakoniec cestuje do Podsvetia(miesto, kde žijú démoni) a zachráni ho pred zlom. No vtedy Prue a Piper stoja proti novinárom, ktorí už vedia, že sú čarodejnice a celé sa to končí tak, že sa vráti čas a obidve ležia na zemi v bezvedomí. Znakom tejto série je aj akčnosť, pretože sestry sa pripravujú na boj so Zdrojom, už aj Prue ovláda bojové umenie. Vyzerá to tak že sestry sa už takmer zmierili so svojím osudom, no príde krutá rana, ktorú by nikto nečakal. Prue umiera pri boji s krutým démonom zabijakom Shaxom. A najstaršia a najmocnejšia sestra a čarodejnica Prudencce Halliwelová je mŕtva... 4. SÉRIA Začiatok sa nesie v smutnej nálade, pretože najstaršia zo sestier Prue, je mŕtva, čo raní najmä Piper, pretože ju považovala za svoj vzor a obviňuje sa z jej smrti, pričom vyčíta Leovi, že mal zachrániť Prue a nie ju. Avšak spoznávajú svoju nevlastnú sestru Paige, ktorá je dcérou ich matky a jej nosiča svetla Sama, čiže je napoly nosička svetla, s ktorej pomocou zničia Piper a Phoebe Shaxa(démon, čo zabil Prue), učia Paige robiť elixíry, používať zaklínadlá... Tá spoznáva a ničí svoj minulý život a vlastne začiatok tejto série je zameraný najmä na Paige, no neskôr prichádzajú problémy: Cole sa stane človekom, no len dovtedy, čo sestry nezničia Zdroj, potom sa ním stane on a priláka Phoebe na stranu zla, s ktorou sa ožení, ba dokonca s ním Phoebe čaká dieťa no príde oň a nakoniec sa rozhodne pre boj so zlom a so sestrami ho zničí, no nie navždy. Phoebe si nájde prácu v novinách The Bay Mirror, kde radí čitateľom ohľadne lásky. Paige chce zachrániť svojich adoptívnych rodičov a tak s Leom cestuje do minulosti, kde bola nezodpovedná, no rodičov nezachráni, čo ju raní. Leo sa opäť stretáva so svojimi kolegami z čias druhej svetovej vojny, ktorí sa mu chcú pomstiť zato, že ich tam nevyliečil, ale nechal ich umrieť a tak tí dvaja začnú ubližovať sestrám, no Piper ich zničí. Na konci sa Zdrojom takmer stáva veštkyňa Seer, ktorá unesie Phoebe a Paige, no tie privolajú Piper a spoločne ju zničia, Piper sa dozvedá od Anjela Osudu, že je tehotná a Cole sa opäť vracia medzi živých, no ako dobrý démon. 5. SÉRIA Piper a Leo sa pripravujú na príchod bábätka, zatiaľ čo Phoebe sa pokúša rozísť sa s Coleom, no on ju miluje, no Phoebe mu jasne dáva najavo, že ho nemiluje a to tak, že randí s mužmi, no jeden z nich, Miles umrie, čo Phoebe raní, pretože ho naozaj milovala. Na začiatku sa však práve Phoebe stáva morskou pannou, no keď jej Cole vyzná lásku, opäť je z nej človek, no odmieta ho. Táto séria je skôr fantazíjna, spoznávame rozprávkové, či dobré magické bytosti, ale opäť sa stretávame s Barbasom, ktorý je opäť zničený sestrami. Cole sa pre lásku k Phoebe opäť stáva zlým, chce ju len pre seba a tak chce zničiť Piper a Paige, no keď sa stane Avatarom, vytvorí druhú realitu, kde je Phoebejeho manželka a on je opäť démon Balthazar, Phoebe ho zničí, tentoraz už definitívne. Piper sa narodí chlapček Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, z ktorého sa vyvinie mocná magická bytosť, Paige opúšťa sociálne služby, aby sa naplno venovala mágií, no cíti sa byť horšia ako Prue, cíti sa byť v jej tieni, no Leo ju upokojuje, že sestry ju majú radi takú, aká je. Phoebe v Bay Mirror spoznáva nového kolegu Jasona Deana, s ktorým začne chodiť. Neskôr prichádza na rad Wyattov magický krst, čo babička sestier Penny zvláda trochu ťažko, pretože chcela mať vnučku. Na konci sa sestry stávajú bohyňami, aby zničili Titanov a ukazuje sa, že sú ohromne mocné(Piper je bohyňa Zeme, Phoebe je bohyňou lásky a Paige vojny). Keď Titáni vyvraždia mnoho Starších, stáva sa Leo Starším, čo naštve Piper, pretože už nebude môcť byť s ňou. Objavuje sa tu aj mladík z budúcnosti Chris, ktorý po tom, ako sa sestry stanú opäť čarodejnicami, pošle Lea na Valhallu. 6. SÉRIA Piper je aj napriek odchodu Lea náramne šťastná, no Paige si myslí, že jej vymazal pamäť a tak povie kúzlo na jej vrátenie, no ono jej pamäť vymaže úplne. Aby sestry zachránili Lea, vďaka Chrisovi sa premenia na Valkýri, cestujú na ostrov Valhallu, kde s pomocou Darryla zachránia Lea, no Piper na Valhalle ostáva, naučí sa fyzicky bojovať a v San Franciscu dokonca bojuje proti obyvateľom Valhally, no Paige jej pamäť za pomoci Phoebe, ktorá získa schopnosť empatie, vráti a ona Leovi oznámi, že chce od neho pauzu. Wyattove sily sa rozvíjajú a ukazuje sa, že Chris je záhadná postava a divák nikdy nevie, či je dobrý, alebo zlý. Nakoniec za ním príde jeho priateľka Bianca z budúcnosti a vráti ho späť do jeho času, kde zisťujeme, že dospelý Wyatt je zlý. Chris sa nakoniec vráti do súčasnosti, no jeho démonická priateľka Bianca je mŕtva. Phoebe rieši svoj vzťah s Jasonom, no nakoniec, keď zistí, že je čarodejnica, rozíde sa s ňou. Sestry spoznávajú Magickú školu, kde sa začiatočníci čarodejníci učia ovládať svoje schopnosti. Jej riaditeľom je Starší Gideon. Po tom, ako sa Phoebe a Paige pokúsia ochrániť Darryla, musia ísť za výrobu falošných dôkazov na magický súd, kde Phoebe nakoniec príde o svoje sily. Piper a Leo sa dajú opäť dokopy a Piper opäť otehotnie a ukáže sa, že čaká Chrisa, ktorého Leo nemal veľmi v obľube. Všetci sú šťastní, kým sa Gideon nepokúsi zabiť Wyatta, aby magická rovnováha ostala zachovaná, no nakoniec je zničený. Ešte predtým sa mu však podarí zabiť Chrisa, ktorý umiera pri Leovi a Paige. Gideon pred svojou smrťou vyslobodí Barbasa. 7. SÉRIA Málo populárna séria: na začiatku sa Piper a Leo menia na hinduistyckých bohov tvorenia a ničenia, no keď sa do seba zamilujú, nastáva tresk a opäť sú normálny pár. Phoebe a Paige ničia Barbasa, nastáva Chrisov krst, Piper sa na chvíľu stáva Anjelom smrti aby zistila, aké to je, sestry zisťujú, že každých 50 rokov, keď sa na nočnej oblohe zjaví modrý mesiac, zmenia sa na príšery, Phoebe bez empatie nedokáže radiť čitateľom a tak jej na pomoc prichádza Leslie z iného mesta, s ktorým Phoebe začne chodiť, no keď sa jej opäť začne dariť, opúšťa ju. Paige chce zachrániť Magickú školu pred zavretím a stáva sa jej riaditeľkou, po sestrách ide inšpektorka Sheridanová, Leo sa stáva Avatarom, mocnou magickou bytosťou, no úlohou Avatarov je zmeniť svet v Utópiu- život bez démonov, s čím sestry súhlasia, no ešte pred tým je v Podsvetí vyslobodený mocný démon Zankou a keď sa nastolí Utópia, žiada Lea, ktorý zistil, že to má svoje temné body, aby dal všetko do poriadku. Keď Leo zlikviduje pár démonov, je zmazaný, no sestry ho zachránia. Nakoniec si musí Leo vybrať medzi tým, či bude Starším a Avatarom, alebo človekom a volí rodinu. Paige chodí s policajtom Kyleom Brodym, ktorý nenávidí Avatarov, pretože si myslí, že zabili jeho rodičov, no ukáže sa, že to boli démoni. Chce zabiť Lea, no nepodarí sa mu to a keď chce zabiť druhú Avatarku, umiera, čo Paige bolí a stáva sa nosičom svetla. Paige sa tiež začína aj napriek svojej vôli venovať práci nosičky svetla a keď zachráni nevinných ľudí, je na seba hrdá. Objavuje sa tu tiež Cole, ktorý pomáha Piper riešiť problém s Leom. Pheobe sa zamiluje do dobrého démona Drakea, ktorý však musí zomrieť a Phoebeprestáva veriť v lásku. Zankou sa stane Zdrojom, policajná agentka Sheridanová chce o sestrách zistiť, či sestry nie sú viac, ako len ľudia a je im na stope. Keď Zankou obsadí Magickú školu a dom Halliwellových a ona ho tam nájde, zabije ju. Sestry bojujú proti Zankouvovi, ktorý chce získať Nexus, neutrálnu mocnú silu pod domom Halliwellových, ale sestry ho nakoniec zničia. Avšak že sú čarodejnice je odhalené, preto zmenia sebe a Leovi identitu a začínajú nový život. 8. SÉRIA (FINÁLNA) Sestry majú zmenenú identitu, no otec,či malý Wyatt ich nespoznávajú a preto Phoebevysloví zaklínadlo, ktoré umožní, aby ich iba rodina videla tak, ako naozaj vyzerajú. Magické problémy prichádzajú, keď spoznávajú čarodejnicu Billie, ktorá pátra po svojej dlho stratenej sestre Christy. Sestry nakoniec svetu odhalia, že sú živé, pretože Phoebe sa zamiluje do svojho kolegu z práce Dexa, za ktorého sa pod vplyvom Billienho kúzla Pheobe vydá. No chce vedieť, či by ju miloval, keby ju videl tak, ako naozaj vyzerá, navyše má strach, či s ním nie je tehotná, no test je negatívny. Preto prečíta kúzlo, ktoré sestrám vráti ich podobu a oni to ohlásia na polícií a agentovi Murphymu povedia, aby to verejnosti oznámil ako vládnu akciu. Phoebe nakoniec povie Dexovi, že je čarodejnica, čo on neznesie. Paige sa chce stať policajtkou a spoznáva policajta Henryho, s ktorým začne chodiť a povie mu, že je čarodejnica, no on to unesie a nakoniec sa zoberú. No ešte predtým prichádza Anjel smrti s tým, že musí odniesť Lea, čo Piper nechce dovoliť a preto za pomoci sestier, Billie a démona Burkea, ktorého chcela Billie prinútiť hovoriť o Christy, privolajú Anjela Osudu a ten im navrhne dohodu: ak oni zničia "veľké zlo", on im vráti Lea. Nakoniec im Lea zamrazí a odíde s ním. Piper Leova strata bolí. Prichádzajú rodičia Billiea ona chce informácie, no objaví svoju novú schopnosť projekciu. A tak má telekinézu(ako napr. Prue) a projekciou môže zabíjať či premieňať ľudí, alebo predmety. Paige objavuje svoju novú schopnosť samostatne liečiť ľudí, ktorých má rada. Phoebe už nechce bývať v dome Halliwellovcov, pretože chce pokoj a tak sa presťahuje do svojho bytu. Spoznáva Cupida, ktorý jej má pomôcť nájsť lásku, no ukáže sa, že on je jej láska. Billie pomocou projekcie zachráni Christy, no ona je veľké zlo, pretože je spojená s Triádou, ktorú sestry takmer úplne zničia. Niekto však zabije rodičov Billie a Christy, je to démon, no Halliwellové chcú pravdepodobne informácie o Triáde, no Jenkinsové im to nedovolia a démona zničia. Piper ich začne pokladať za zlé, no Phoebe a Paige si myslia, že preháňa. Piper sa pokúsi Jenkinsové zabiť, no Phoebe jej vtom zabránia a nakoniec Jenkinsové pošlú sestry do sveta snov a ide za nimi aj Billie a keď sa vrátia, pridá sa ku Christy a je odhodlaná sestry Halliwellové zabiť. Objavuje sa tu Billiein imaginárny priateľ z detstva Dumain, ktorý spolupracuje Triádou a proti Halliwellovým ich štve čoraz viac a viac, achce totiž, aby ho Triáda uznala. Jenkinsové unesú Wyatta a odoberú mu jeho schopnosti a v rovnakom čase spolu s Halliwellovými povolajú sily z Priepasti, ktoré sa rozdelia. Piperzačína vidieť ducha Lea, no nemá čas sa tým veľmi zaoberať, pretože v dome Halliwellových nastáva súboj Halliwellových a Jenkinsových, pri ktorom zahynú Phoebe, Paige a Christy. Anjel Osudu vráti Piper Lea so slovvami, že súboj sa skončil, aj keď inak, ako mal. Piper však od Coopa získa prsteň a prenáša sa v čase a z minulosti vezme do súčasnosti matku Patty a babku Penny a v budúcnosti stretne seba a Lea ako starých manželov. S matkou, babkou a Leom sa vrátia do osudnej noci, keď Phoebe a Paigezahynuli a odvolajú sily z Priepasti, čim Piper svoje sestry zachráni, ale aj Christy a Leoodchádza späť s Anjelom Osudu. Z budúcnosti prichádzajú dospelí Wyatt a Chris s tým, že Wyatt stratil svoje schopnosti, Patty navštívi otca sestier Victora, no Billie sa pridáva na stranu sestier, Dumain unesie Coopa a vezme mu prsteň a vráti sa s Christy späť v čase a varuje Triádu, že Halliwellové sa ich chystajú zničiť. Vtedy sa na miesto premiestnú Billie a sestry vďaka schopnosti Billie- projekcie a pomocou elixírov zničia Triádu a Piper nechá vybuchnúť minulého aj súčasného démona Dumainu. Christy chce zabiť ohnivou guľou Billie, no ona ju odrazí a Christy umiera. Billie plače. Sestry sa vrátia domov, kde im Anjel Osudu vráti Lea, konkrétne Piper, Wyatt a Chris majú svoje schopnosti opäť v naspäť a všetci sa tešia. Na konci je ukázaná budúcnosť sestier: každá ma tri deti, Phoebe je vydatá za Coopa a Billie jej pomáha starať sa o jej deti a darí sa jej v práci, kde má rubriku: Phoebine hľadanie lásky. Paige sa venuje práci nosičky svetla a Piper sa občas stará nielen o svoje deti, ale aj o Paigine a Phoebine. Na konci vidíme starú Piper čítať venovanie jej vnučke, ktorá ju žiada, aby to prečítala ešte raz, no ona je už unavená a so starým Leom odchádza hore po schodoch, pričom na stene vidíme fotky sestier za mlada, fotku sobáša Piper a Lea, Patty a Victora, Penny, malého Wyatta a Chrisa s Leom. Do domu prichádzajú deti, vnúčatá Piper, Phoebe a Paige a najmladšia vnučka, tá, ktorej stará Piper čítala zavrie telekinézou dvere.